Work machines having an attached implement, such as motor graders, excavators, mining shovels, backhoes, wheel loaders, track type tractors, and the like, are used for moving earth. Such implements may include blades, impact rock rippers, and other material handling apparatus. Typically, work machines may be configured to perform various work cycles. For example, a motor grader typically has a blade used to cut a particular grade and/or slope across the ground. Because a motor grader has many joints, having a range of movement, many sensors, electronic circuits, solenoids, and mechanisms are used to provide control of the work machine. Sometimes, some of these portions of the work machine require calibration. Currently, on work machines, it is possible to damage the machine or incorrectly move or cut the earth if portions of the work machine are not calibrated properly. For example, on a motor grader, if a blade sensor is not calibrated properly, the motor grader will not cut the proper grade and/or slope across the ground. Similarly, if a frame sensor is not properly calibrated, a motor grader will not cut the proper slope and/or grade across the ground. This could cause damage to the motor grader, including the blade, or provide an incorrect finished grade and/or slope to the ground.
Additionally, calibration display systems currently on work machines typically provide abbreviations or codes representative of a calibration step or procedure to an operator. For example, a numerical code may be provided to an operator to indicate grounding a blade on a level surface using a blade float function. Generally, once the operator receives the abbreviation or numerical code, the operator must use a cross reference table or the user's manual to interpret and identify the particular calibration step represented by the abbreviation or numerical code.
It is undesirable to force the operator to memorize codes or retain a cross reference chart and keep it with the work machine. Similarly, it is undesirable to force the operator to refer to the user's manual in order to understand the abbreviation and numerical code, particularly when work machines are used on a large construction site, large mining site, or rented and the documentation for the machine is kept in a remote office. In this situation, it is difficult for operators, particularly new or less skilled operators, to interpret and understand the abbreviated or numerical codes.
Accordingly, the art has sought an apparatus and method of providing calibration information to an operator of a work machine which: provides at least one calibration prompt message containing a detailed description of the calibration step to be performed to the operator; eliminates the need for an operator to refer to a cross reference chart or other documentation to understand the calibration prompt message; reduces the required skill and knowledge required to operate the work machine; and is more economical to use.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.